


blown kiss

by strawberryss



Series: kisses! [2]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, clowning is the sixth love language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryss/pseuds/strawberryss
Summary: they are clowns and i support them ;)
Relationships: Female Detective/Farah Hauville
Series: kisses! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128251
Kudos: 13





	blown kiss

Farah is still pouting when Kira starts shoving her boots on. “Can’t you just not go?”

“To work?” Kira asks, balancing on one leg to tie her laces. “They tend to frown on that. Besides, if I don’t make a dent in the paperwork soon it’s gonna start escaping the confines of my office.”

Flopping down on the couch, Farah shoots her a very convincing set of puppy eyes as Kira finishes with her shoes. “You could leave it,” she suggests. “Make a battalion of paper airplanes.”

“Very tempting,” Kira says, grabbing her bag from the side table and opening the door. “Another time, maybe?”

“Oh, all right,” Farah sighs. Mischief dances in her eyes as she sits up straighter. “Adam.”

Kira pauses in the door, turning around slowly. “Excuse me?”

Farah grins. “Miss Responsibility. Employee of the month. Law-abiding ci-”

“No, stop, you’re wounding my soul!” Kira groans, shaking her head and covering her ears while Farah snickers. “Okay, I’ve gotta go finish my dumb paperwork. I’ll see you later,” she says, making to leave again.

“Don’t I get a kiss?” Farah calls from the couch.

Kira rolls her eyes, smiling despite herself, and turns to face the vampire. Bringing her fingers to her lips, she makes an exaggerated ‘mwah’ and tosses her hand out in Farah’s direction.

Farah leaps to catch the kiss, arm outstretched as she dramatically tumbles over the back of the couch and snatches at the air. “I got it!” she cheers, triumphant, holding her empty fist in the air. Kira claps, leaning against the doorframe.

“Very impressive. Ten out of ten.”

Farah’s responding smile could light the darkest caves. “I know, right,” she laughs, radiant, then holds out her unoccupied hand. “Are you gonna come get your kiss now?”

(Kira is late to work.)

**Author's Note:**

> come cry with me about hot vampires @strawberryrats on tumblr!


End file.
